Much electrical wiring is wired around an automotive alternator that is mounted onto an automobile. Since wire breakages are more likely to occur if this electrical wiring is too long and vibrates due to engine vibration, etc., the electrical wiring is fixed partially to a vehicle body or to the automotive alternator.
In conventional automotive alternators, a resin rear cover is mounted onto a rear-end frame so as to cover a rectifying apparatus, a voltage controlling apparatus, and a brush apparatus, etc., that are mounted outside the rear-end frame, and electrical wiring is fixed to a harness clamp that is mounted onto a protruding portion that is disposed so as to protrude integrally from the rear cover (see Patent Literature 1, for example).